Generally, in a case where passive components such as resistors and capacitors are mounted on a wiring board, solder serving as a connecting material is melted in a reflow furnace so as to mount the passive components.
On the other hand, in a case where electric components such as an IC chips are mounted on a wiring board, the electric components are packaged and mounted by solder, or the IC chips are directly placed on the wiring board and mounted by wire bonding or flip chip.
In a case where such electric components are mounted by the flip chip using a conductive adhesive agent and the like, a hard pressure bonding head made of metal and/or ceramic and the like is generally used to perform thermocompression bonding.
In recent years, however, a pressure bonding head made of a member having elasticity such as silicone rubber is also used to perform the thermocompression bonding.
In a case where such an elastic member is used as the pressure bonding head, there is an advantage that not only a plurality of electric components having different heights can be bonded with pressure, but also a variety of different electric components such as the resistors and the capacitors in addition to the IC chips can be collectively bonded with the pressure in a simultaneous manner (e.g., patent document 1).
However, in a case where the pressure bonding head made of the metal and/or ceramic is used, insufficient heat with respect to a fillet portion of the adhesive agent on the periphery of the electric component generates a void in the course of the thermocompression bonding, causing a problem of deteriorating connection reliability.
On the other hand, in a case where the pressure bonding head made of the elastic member described above is used, heat from a side of the pressure bonding head is not adequate, causing a problem of prolonging a time for mounting.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2005-32952